Yuriko Asai (anime)
was the de facto leader of the Lilies. She attended Eitoku Academy with her friends Minako Yamano and Erika Ayuhara. They were best known for bullying Tsukushi Makino, whom they were continuously jealous of. They occasionally pretended to be her friend, such as while they thought she was dating Tsukasa Domyoji. Biography High school Yuriko went to Eitoku Academy located in Tokyo. There she was in the same homeroom as her best friends, Erika Ayuhara and Minako Yamano, as well as Tsukushi Makino.Episode 2: "No Brand Girl!," Boys Over Flowers Bullying Tsukushi confront Tsukushi]] She and her friends had interacting with Tsukushi before they started bullying her. Jealous of her interactions with the F4, the trio wrote rumors of her being a delinquent and having a child on their classroom's blackboard. They later rubbed it off, making sure Tsukushi saw them do it. The girls then pretended to sympathize with her, before inviting her to a party in Roppongi. First, Yuriko embarrassed Tsukushi by making fun of her outfit. When two guys approached Tsukushi, Yuriko told them she was a delinquent with a child. Yuriko had seemingly won the fight until Tsukushi announced to the party their true intentions. She then poured a drink on Yuriko's head. The next day, the girls confronted Tsukushi. They showed her a magazine about Shizuka Todo and then berated her. Tsukasa Domyoji showed up and ordered them to leave Tsukushi alone or he would give them red cards.Episode 3: "I Won't be Hurt!," Boys Over Flowers Later, Tsukushi became a bullying target after her friend, Kazuya Aoike, was given a red card. The girls discovered the pair hiding in the courtyard. Yuriko told her "Domyoji saved you on a whim" and Erika then proceeded to announce their location to the mob.Episode 4: "The Ordinary Duo!," Boys Over Flowers During summer vacation, she and other Eitoku students went on Tsukasa's yacht to Atami. Yuriko was irritated when they met Tsukushi there. She attempted to talk Shizuka out of inviting her to that night's party. Shizuka did so anyway and lent Tsukushi a dress, which annoyed Yuriko further. That night, she asked Tsukasa to dance before he could ask Tsukushi. He accepted Yuriko's invitationEpisode 6: "Cinderella for a Night," Boys Over Flowers The next morning, it was revealed that Tsukushi and Tsukasa had kissed the previous night. Yuriko said "What a little hick!" upon hearing it. The girls then laughed at Tsukushi's attempt to explain it Rui Hanazawa.Episode 7: "Atami Night Love," Boys Over Flowers Fall term ]] During the trip, Yuriko had secretly taped a video Tsukushi and Rui. Back at school, she decided to show it Tsukasa after overhearing him saying Tsukushi liked him. The girls waited for the perfect moment to show him. Yuriko pretended to be sympathetic, saying "We couldn't stand seeing her string both of you along." Once Tsukasa smashed the video recorder, Yuriko tried to touch his arm. He slapped her, which sent her flying. Minako and Erika rushed to her side.Episode 9: "Tsukasa Domyoji Snaps!," Boys Over Flowers Several days later, Yuriko was discussing Shizuka's decision to give up her family name. Yuriko expressed her surprise, questioning "What does she have to complain about?"Episode 10: "The Woman Who Gave Up Everything," Boys Over Flowers After Rui left Japan, Yuriko made fun of Tsukushi by calling her "pathetic." Minako and Erika agreed with her. Tsukasa then walked in and spoke to Tsukushi. The girls were curious about what he said, but were unable to hear him.Episode 12: "A Date in the Snow," Boys Over Flowers A few days later, a notice was posted on the bulletin board that Tsukushi and Tsukasa were dating. Yuriko and her friends tried to befriend Tsukushi, even giving her the nickname "Tsuki." She was initially perplexed by their behavior. They later found Tsukushi talking to Sakurako Sanjo, whom Yuriko instantly disliked. The girls then invited Tsukushi to go clubbing. They became annoyed when a handsome guy asked Tsukushi to dance, instead of them.Episode 13: "Love Moves Too Fast," Boys Over Flowers The next day, Yuriko and her friends told Tsukushi about seeing Sakurako at a club previously. Yuriko stated "Be careful. You never know what's hiding behind that pretty face," but Tsukushi did not believe them and ran off.Episode 14: "Sakurako's Secret," Boys Over Flowers The girls continued being friendly with Tsukushi until a photo of her and a guy was posted around school. They immediately began bullying her again.Episode 15: "Get Lost!!," Boys Over Flowers The next day, the school collectively attacked Tsukushi. Yuriko announced "Time to take out the trash!" She and her friends then encouraged the others to keep hurting her. While Tsukushi was tied to a car, Yuriko and Erika held back Makiko Endo to stop her from interfering.Episode 16: "Please Believe Me!," Boys Over Flowers The following morning, the girls watched Tsukasa punish a number of male students for hurting Tsukushi.Episode 17: "Mine at Last," Boys Over Flowers Later that day, Yuriko showed off a yearbook from elementary school, in which she found an old photo of Sakurako. News of Sakurako having had plastic surgery done was quickly spread around school. The girls later made fun of her, saying things like "You're wearing a mask under all that?" Tsukushi defended Sakurako, "What's so wrong about buying beauty?" Yuriko was about to rebuke but stopped when Tsukushi threatened to have her punished like the students from earlier.Episode 18: "Will You Go Out with Me?," Boys Over Flowers A few days later, Yuriko accused Tsukushi of deceiving Rui in reference to him being kicked out of the F4. Rui interrupted and told her "Sounds like the pots are calling the kettle black."Episode 23: "The Arrival of Tsubaki Domyoji!," Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance Yuriko had long, dark brown hair which she usually wore down at school. Half of her bangs were always teased up while the other strands were down. She had a similar oval-shaped face as her friend Minako. Yuriko's eyes were dark brown and olive-shaped. She also had thin eyebrows and a small nose. Her wardrobe was mostly name-brand clothes. Personality and traits She was generally a vindictive and mean-spirited person. Yuriko held an animosity towards Tsukushi out of jealousy over her closeness to the F4. Additionally, she was bias against Tsukushi's financial status. Yuriko felt she was better than her because she had money. Behind the scenes *Comedienne Yoshiko Shimizu voices Yuriko in the ''Boys Over Flowers'' anime (1996). Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Anime characters Category:Eitoku Academy students (anime) Category:Lilies members Category:Tokyo residents